A Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
If Jeffrey and Jaden and Hiccup had discovered Gene and his magic lamp together with Scrooge McDuck, how would it go? What wishes would they make? And would they have stood a chance against Merlock? Follow along in the updated version of the Adventure of "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Chapter 1: Flying to the Dig Site *(Launchpad is flying Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and The Justice Guardians in the caverns of a desert, and as always, Launchpad is flying dangerously and stupidly) *Scrooge: *screams as they fly* *Jeffrey: *gulps* *Aqua: *screams and hugs Jeffrey tightly* *Jeffrey: *hugs her back* *Jaden: WHOA!!!! I think I'm gonna be sick!!! *Sid: *covering his eyes* Tell me when it's over!! *Huey: Faster, Launchpad!!! Faster!!! *Nails: Why couldn't we just take the car?! *Scrooge: Slower, Launchpad!!! SLOWER!!!!! *Scamper: Just how i wanted my day to start out. Riding a plane piloted by a moron... *Yona: *screaming* YONA NOT LIKE THIS!!!!!!! *(Launchpad flies through a cliff) *Scrooge: Launchpad! Is this a stunt you learned in flight school?! *Launchpad: Flight school? *Nerida: ...!! Don't tell me you never took flying lessons! *Launchpad: Well I took a crash coarse! *Scrooge: Now he tells us... *Baby Lily: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Peridot: At least one of us is enjoying this... *Midna: *hugs Baby Lily close to her* *Baby Bruce: *holds Xion's hand tightly* *Shining Armor: *turns green from becoming air-sick* * Meowth: We'd better land soon. I don't think Shining can take much more of this... * Snowflake: *screaming* What is Launchpad's problem?!? Doesn't he realize he's endangering all of us?!? * DJ: I doubt it... * (They fly down deeper) * Dewey: NOSEDIVE!!!!! * Sora: WHOA!!! *(Meanwhile the Dragon riders ride their Dragons) *Snotlout: *laughs* look at that! They could've asked us to ride our Dragons instead. *Patch: Please tell me we're almost there!!! *(The nephews and Webby were looking out the windows, enjoying the scenery) *Louie: Cool! *Snotlout: *riding Hookfang* hey guys! enjoying the Ride?! *Alexis: We would be enjoying it if Launchpad didn't fly like this is a video game!! *Tuffnut: Yeah you guys are so lucky to ride this.. *Trixie: Get me off this crazy thing!!! *Dewey: *looking outside* Oh boy oh boy! Look at that! *(As Launchpad flies toward the dig site, his plane causes some rocks to fall and nearly hit a rather shady-looking person named Dijon) *Louie: There's the dig, Unca' Scrooge! Did they say what they found?! *Scrooge: *smiles* Aye! A hidden chamber. *Hiccup: Hidden Chamber? *Huey: You think it might have the treasure of Collie Baba and his 40 thieves? *Scrooge: After all this time, I'm not getting my hopes up. *Hiccup: *whispers to Toothless* if this is real, I'll give my $20 to Jaden. *Launchpad: We're making our final approach!!! *makes the plane spin* *Tammy: *screaming* This is worse than a roller coaster ride!!!!! *Xion: I can't look! *closes her eyes* *Rizzo: *screaming* I'M GONNA HURL!!!!!!!!!!! *Astrid: Should we do something guys? *Snotlout: Why do anything? seeing them in the wild ride is really funny. maybe this will make them learn not to backtalk me. *Hookfang sees the plane and Dodges with Snotlout* WHOA!!! Well maybe that. *Heather: I think we should make sure they land safely. *Fishlegs: Well, why don't we watch and observe? *Launchpad: Please put your seat backs in their upright positions!! *Scrooge: Just put the plane in an upright position!! *Smolder: What is the matter with you, Launchpad?!?! Do you even have a brain?! *(Launchpad foolishly flew towards the ruins) *Jesse: LOOK OUT!!!!!!!! *(Everyone screams in panic as Launchpad flies into the ruins and gets the plane stuck between two pillars) *Sweetie Belle: *covering her eyes* Is it over....? *Scootaloo: *covering her eyes* I'm too scared to look... *Tuffnut: Hey! look at that! *Launchpad: Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop!! *(The plane causes the pillars to fall over and knock each other down like dominos) *(As the dust cleared, the airplane's landing gear came out) *Launchpad: Landing gear down! *Spike: ...Are we dead? *Discord: *grins* I could pinch you. *Spike: *gulps* Okay... *Steven: Me too. *Discord: *pinches them both* *Spike and Steven: OWW!! *Snotlout: That's the sound of pleasure. *Baby Lily: *giggles* That was fun!!! Wet's do that again!! *Everyone: NO!! *(Although she was surprised by this response, Baby Lily wasn't upset) *(The diggers approached the plane as everyone got out, feeling dazed from the wild ride, but looking none the worse) *Atticus: I think I left my stomach somewhere back on that flight... *Bartok: Jaden? Promise me we'll take the car next time... *Jaden: *moans from Jeffrey on top of him* I'll make a note of it... *Jeffrey: Me too. *to Jaden* Sorry, by the way... *gets off him* *Hiccup: Are you guys allright? *Snotlout: *laughs* oh man! You guys really did have a ride there! *Laughs* *Ruffnut: it was funny. *Tuffnut: too bad I can't rise that plane. *Midna: *to herself* Oh, shut up... *Scrooge: *notices the mess Launchpad made* Launchpad!! Look what you've done to these ancient ruins!!! *Launchpad: Well, it could've been worse. It could've been something new. *Twilight: Have you no respect for history and it's relics?!? *(Before an argument could start, the diggers arrived) *Digger 1: Hurry, Mr. McDuck! We found something! *May: *smiles* It must be the treasure! *Diego: Let's hope so. *Dawn: This is so exciting! *Aqua: *smiles as she holds Baby Bruce in her arms* *Alexis: *smiles* Let's get going everyone. *(Then they watch as the diggers pilled up a big chest from the hidden chamber, and what Scrooge saw amazed him) *Rarity: Oh my!!! How inspiring!! *Baby Lily: Ooh! *Fishlegs: oh wow. *Scrooge: *notices the lock* Bless my bagpipes. An engraving of Collie Baba! *Sora: Whoa... Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Trivia * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:What-If Stories